Many mechanics in various trades use or have their own rolling tool cart. These carts have anywhere from three to six drawers in a lower section, and often the lower portion of the cart has a toolbox sized upper portion that may have a plurality of shallower drawers as an upper portion. Mechanics, such as those in the automotive repair industry, the assembly of articles, boat repair and maintenance, utilize rolling carts for the storage of their personal tools among other things used in the shop.
Now homeowners who want these professional carts can obtain them from Sears, Home Depot, and other similar stores. These carts are essentially a rolling bureau. They have a plurality of drawers mounted in a cabinet frame on large casters. See Sears tool catalog which features these apparatuses, usually in a red color. These rolling carts usually have smooth sides to which magnets will stick. Instruction sheets, calendars, personal photos can be attached to the sides or side walls of such carts. If not, the side walls go unused.
Professional mechanics in various industries usually use air-operated (pneumatic) tools. These tools be they air-operated or electric are usually stored in generally lockable drawers. But the corollary is that while safety is gained by storing tools in drawers, ofttimes convenience is lost due to the inability to locate the specific tool at the point in time when needed.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features, properties, the selection of components which are amplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.